Sluice
by dearlymisssolace
Summary: An encounter with a certain island nation in the course of the 4th of July, modern time. First person POV.


It was a rainy night.

I did not bring my umbrella with me, so I decided to wait in the station until the rain subsides. While I was waiting, I saw a man out in the rain walking towards my direction. I don't know if he was crying or not, but he looks sad to me.

As he drew closer and folded his umbrella, his eyes slowly lifted off the pavement to the station's door and discreetly settled himself a few steps away from where I was standing. Since the rain wasn't interfering with the features of his face, I finally proved my first thought. And for an anomalous place such as this, untimely is the best word.

He was definitely crying.

I stared on, contemplating. Should I ask the reason? I wanted to know why, but I assumed that he might not want to share it with a stranger... not that he was a stranger to me, but.. this man, held a rather significant aura around him. A feeling of familiarity surged up.

A feeling of... .

- - **No**. That's impossible. How in the world did I get to that idea anyway? Hence, between those thoughts, I unknowingly opened my mouth and spoke that silent drabble inside my head. _Oh how the human mind performs such unnecessary things_. In which, caused him to turn and look at me with pilose brows knitted together in new-found alertness. It was as if he didn't know I was there until now.

I managed to tweak an apologetic smile and a word of a good evening. He peered, looked away to rub his eyes and coughed his reply of a good evening too. The rain continued to pour and hesitated in showing signs of stopping. And being as nonsensical as I am, I urged up that infamous conversation starter; "Looks like it's not stopping soon, huh?"

A sigh from the other side and up followed a rather sublime British accent. "Quite so."

Silence, till I jumped on another one again. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"..." He closed his eyes and defiantly lifted his chin. "Nothing of the sort."

"Hmn. Then, you must be heading somewhere.."

"I lost the intention in doing so. After all, it's not like I'll be the only one who's not there." An eyebrow of his twitched in slight annoyance. "Many's the time that idiot invited endless of guests to his ludicrous party ideas."

Unknowingly, I let myself chuckle at his description; also feeling a bit of tension brushing apart. "I guess it's this person's birthday. Is he your close friend? If that's the case, then wouldn't it be better if you g-"

Caught in mid-sentence, green orbs pooled with mixed emotions of prospect & sadness, cast through me and made my heart twist with guilt. I tried to speak, to _**finish**_ what I was about to say, but my lips remained pursed.

Nothing but another sigh from him broke the moment.

"I want you to have this." Thus, an umbrella was ushered into my grasp. I looked up at him, confused as to why but he simply answered this question with a small smile. He took a step back, bowed down and walked out of the small shelter; droplets were given no attention by him as he continued to disappear from my field of vision.

I expelled a breath and probed my sights to the umbrella in hand. There, at its tip cup, the initials 'A.K' were minted, leaving me to but guess that man's name.

That man, who was as if connected to this country itself.  
- - E N D

-  
" _I am no longer a child nor your little brother._ "  
" _From now on, I'll become independent!_ "

England smiled transiently before looking up at the rain-filled night.

"Why is it that I'm constantly reminded of what status were in?"  
"And that... the rain during this period, would sluice longer than the rest."

**AN**_: IT'S DONE! QAQ My first fic that was supposed to be published during the America's Independence Day but noo-! I was too overwhelmed with mixtures of feels and happiness that I- ugh!_ _This was inspired by a prompt made by a good friend, Jamie. Yep~ That first two lines right there are hers~ Thank you so much. I am eternally grateful. m(_ _)m_

_Please review~! FLAMES are allowed but not that much please? T^T_


End file.
